


Sunset lovers

by dohye



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College AU, First Date, First Kiss, M/M, Side Taeten, dowin, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dohye/pseuds/dohye
Summary: Doyoung would be the last person you’d expect to have time for a romantic relationship, having so many responsibilities to take care of. However, that was challenged when he met Sicheng.





	1. The reveal

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is a little short!! Sorry about that :(

“You WHAT?” Taeyong practically screamed, almost choking on his water 

“Yeah, I got his number,” doyoung repeated, waving a slip of paper in his hand.  
=====  
Doyoung was a college student, often busying himself with homework, projects and class council responsibilities. He stressed himself out a lot. It was almost as if he didn’t have much of a life, so much so that he would be the last person you’d expect to have time for a romantic relationship. 

Well, at least that’s what Doyoung believed- and countlessly emphasised to his good Friend Taeyong -, until he met Sicheng. Sicheng wasn’t rowdy, nor was he loud in class. He was always quite calm, and did pretty good academically. He was part of the Chinese dance society, so he would always stay back in school till quite late. He would just be considered your average classmate if it wasn’t for his elf like ears, doe eyes and cute smile. Doyoung swore he could never directly look into Sicheng’s eyes without getting flustered or without his heart almost beating out of his chest. 

One day, doyoung was just about to check out a book from the library. Just then, it was as if the gods had heard his prayers, because Sicheng just happened to be sitting at a table and reading a book while listening to music. Doyoung was hesitant, but he decided to get out of the queue and mustered up his courage to approach him.

“Hey, is this seat taken?” Doyoung asks, smiling awkwardly as he pulled out a chair opposite the boy. 

“Oh Hyung! It’s not, so you can sit there if you want,” Sicheng replied as he took off one of his earpieces, smiling back. God, Doyoung really wanted a camera just then to capture that radiant smile. 

They sat there in awkward silence for a while, reading their books quietly. Admittedly, Doyoung started feeling a bit uncomfortable and he glanced up to look at Sicheng, and his gaze fell onto his phone screen which displayed the album Sicheng was currently listening to.

“You Like NTC?” Doyoung blurted out in surprise, “I like them too!” 

Sicheng closed his book and widened his eyes. “I love them!” 

Just like that, they managed to talk for hours, and everything felt so natural all of a sudden. Doyoung never saw Sicheng so happy to talk about a topic, neither has he ever heard of Sicheng talking so much, but doyoung was happy to hear him ramble. He usually hated it when people talked too much though. 

From that day onwards, Doyoung and Sicheng started to hang out at the library more often together, talking about NTC, books and other things they had in common, even talking about some problems they had. Sicheng’s bright personality was like an emotional support for Doyoung, while Doyoung’s honest and witty advice aided Sicheng a lot. If anyone were to comment about them, it would be that they truly looked like best friends, or even a couple. 

During their fifth session together, Doyoung was just about to pack up his things and leave when he realised something. 

“Sicheng I… don’t have your number,” Doyoung said. 

They always seemed to meet each other coincidentally in the library, so much so that they didn’t even notice that they didn’t have each others’ numbers. 

Sicheng raised his eyebrows, his face was tinting with a shade of light pink. 

“Oh um, here!” 

He scribbled down a pattern of numbers on a slip of paper before handing it to Doyoung. 

=====  
“Doyoung, I can’t believe it,” Taeyong murmured.

“What? Are you jealous?” Doyoung teased, smirking triumphantly. He knew for a fact that Taeyong took a longer time just to get Ten’s number. 

“No, It’s obvious you like Sicheng, but I’m just shocked that you managed to flirt so smoothly, or even flirt at all. You’ve never done that before! You were always so… stiff,” Taeyong replied as he wrinkled his nose slightly. 

“Flirt with him? I-” he paused. Then it hit him, dead on. His whole face turned red and he buried his face in his hands. Sicheng was probably thinking Doyoung had asked him for his number for a date, no wonder he was blushing! 

“You’re a genius,” Taeyong continued, suppressing the urge to laugh at him.


	2. Let’s see each other again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real soft content starts here uwu

Doyoung didn’t know what he got himself into. Taeyong had not only invited himself, but his Boyfriend Ten to Doyoung’s house as well to stay overnight. Doyoung of course protested, but Taeyong let himself in anyways. He was now sitting in front of Ten, who was inspecting the slip of paper as if it were a puzzle. 

“Can I have it back now?” Doyoung grumbled. He and Ten didn’t hit off too well, but Taeyong liked him (for reasons Doyoung cannot understand) so there’s that. 

“Relax hyung, I think you should go for it,” Ten said, finally sliding the piece of paper towards Doyoung after a thorough inspection. 

“Go for what?”

“Ask him out!” 

Doyoung was speechless. He frantically looked at Taeyong, then Ten, then Taeyong again. 

“I can’t,” Doyoung frowned, “it’s too rushed.” 

Ten rolled his eyes and leaned forward. 

“Look, you won’t know till you give it a shot. Stop being so wishy-washy and just go for it.” 

“Yeah. Besides, I can tell Sicheng likes you,” Taeyong added as he used a hand to push Ten back down onto his seat. 

Doyoung picked up the piece of paper with a trembling hand and furrowed his eyebrows. Yeah, maybe he shouldn’t be such a wuss and go for it.

Taeyong and Ten watched as Doyoung keyed in Sicheng’s number into his contacts and started typing away, occasionally laughing at how many times Doyoung had to delete his message and rewrite it. It was so obvious he was a nervous wreck. 

Doie: Hello Sicheng, this is Doyoung. How are you? 

Sicheng replied almost immediately.

Winwin: hello hyung ^-^ I’m doing fine thank u!  
Doie: that’s good. Can I ask you something? 

Pause. 

Winwin: sure !! 

Doyoung glanced up and Taeyong to get one final approving nod before he continued. 

Doie: are you free tomorrow? Maybe around 3:30pm? I wanted to go to a shop with you. It’s at xxx. It’s ok if you don’t want to.  
Winwin: that sounds great!! I don’t mind :) see you tmr then

“HA! See? I told you. You owe me one,” Ten said proudly, talking as if he was the one who had scored a date. 

The next day, Doyoung quickly ate lunch promptly at 2pm, and he spent the rest of his time thinking about the date, choosing an outfit and combing his hair neatly so that it would look presentable. 

“Hey, it’s a first date, not a wedding, hurry up or you’ll be late,” Taeyong called out. 

Doyoung bit the inside of his cheek before finally putting a baggy pink sweatshirt on, accompanied by a pair of jeans and stepping out of his room. He looked in the mirror one more time, brushing off invisible dust off his shirt and taking a deep breath. 

“While I’m gone, try not to make a huge mess out of the bedroom alright guys?” Doyoung playfully said. He quickly ran out of the house and drove away before Taeyong could choke him. 

=====  
Doyoung arrived just in time to see Sicheng waiting outside the store for him. He excitedly waved at him, to which Sicheng smiled back at.

Sicheng thought Doyoung looked pretty cute. 

They entered the store and immediately got lost in the sea of merchandise. They looked through notebooks, picked up photocards, tried on headbands and took pictures. They soon left the store in a laughing mess, carrying a few bags and they walked to a nearby café. 

Doyoung wasn’t exactly sure when, but Sicheng had slipped his hand into his and intertwined their fingers. He was shocked because Sicheng seemed like the type who hated skinship. Not that he minded, though. He loved it. 

They settled down and ordered their food and drinks. Sicheng pulled out a fluffy white bunny soft toy and handed it to Doyoung. 

“I saw this just now and it kind of reminded me of you,” Sicheng said, brushing his bangs away from his sparkling eyes. 

Doyoung quickly took out a small yellow chick soft toy and gave it to him. 

“I got this for you too. It reminded me of you,” Doyoung said, a smile creeping on his face. 

They both stared at each other and burst out laughing. 

The way Doyoung laughed was deep, yet the way his smile lines formed on his cheek and how his eyes crinkled into a smile as well made everything very adorable. 

“Can I say something? When I first met you, I was actually a bit intimidated by you, hyung,” Sicheng confessed as he rested his chin on his hand, looking down at his other hand and smiling gently. “But after spending time with you, I realised you were actually very nice, smart, and you are always so neat and strict about everything you do. You were like that even before I started talking to you. I like that about you.” 

Doyoung bit his bottom lip, not because he was nervous but because he was so relieved that he couldn’t believe that what he was hearing. 

“Well, I always thought you were quiet and collected, but your cheerful and talkative side isn’t bad either. You’re really hardworking and sometimes I wonder how you can balance such good grades with your demanding dance society responsibilities. I’m a bit jealous,” Doyoung chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Sicheng looked at Doyoung and admired how the sunlight penetrating the windows fell onto doyoung’s hair, making the black strands seem golden. He really wanted to just reach out and ruffle his hair, but instead he continued to sit there silently. 

They smiled awkwardly at each other, until Sicheng decided to break the silence. 

“Hyung, do you li-“ but before he could finish, the waiter had arrived with their drinks and food. Although doyoung’s stomach was grumbling, he really wanted to know what sicheng wanted to say more than anything else. 

=====  
The sun was starting to set already, painting the initially clear blue sky a light shade of purple and orange. 

“So how are you going home?” Doyoung asked as they slowly walk to the carpark. 

“I dunno, I’ll probably just walk home. It’s a ten minute walk,” Sicheng replied. His tone carried a tinge of disappointment, as if he was upset over the day ending. 

“I can drive you home, come on!” Doyoung said quickly, flashing his gummy smile. Before Sicheng could make a single sound, Doyoung grabbed his hand and ran to the car. 

Sicheng gave him his address and they drove off. Doyoung turned the radio on- but not too loud -and steered the wheel. 

“Um, so you were saying something in the café just now?” Doyoung asked, giving Sicheng a quick sidewards glance. 

“Oh! That,” Sicheng mumbled, “I don’t think it’s important.” 

The car stopped at the red light. 

“Come on, you can tell me. You can’t just leave me hanging,” Doyoung said. He intended for it to sound like a teasing prod, but it seemed to make Sicheng more uncomfortable. 

The car started moving again. 

“I don’t know, I just feel that although we didn’t spend much time together, there was something about you that made me feel as if we were friends for more than a year,” Sicheng explained as he fidgets, “talking to you or even just seeing you makes me happy.” 

Doyoung gripped the wheel tighter as he felt his ears turn warmer and warmer. They turned a corner and it seemed like Sicheng’s house is just further up a bit. 

Sicheng leaned his back against the car door, sighing and crossing his arms as he looked at doyoung. The calming view of the sunset seen through doyoung’s car window, the soft music from the radio, and the faint sound of the car engine helped Sicheng gather his thoughts.

“I think I… like you.”

The car stopped with a screech in front of Sicheng’s house. He unbuckled his seatbelt and was about to open the car door when he felt something tugging his sleeve. He turned around to see Doyoung smiling softly at him. 

“I’ve always liked you, since the day I first laid my eyes on you.” 

And with that, Sicheng sat back down onto the car seat. He leaned towards doyoung and brushed his fingers across his cheek before cupping it gently and looking into Doyoung’s eyes for approval. 

He closed his eyes, and that was everything Sicheng needed to lean forward even more and peck doyoung’s lips. They pulled away slightly and Sicheng used his thumb to rub his cheek. They giggled before Sicheng sat back down and gripped doyoung’s delicate hands firmly. 

“我爱你. I love you. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“I love you too.” 

Sicheng kissed doyoung’s cheek one last time before opening the car door and grabbing his bag. He waved to doyoung with his phone in his hand as he watched the car drive off. 

Doyoung made sure to drive far away enough before blushing furiously and groaning. He felt so light headed and giddy and couldn’t stop smiling to himself.

He really owes Ten one now.


End file.
